1. Field
The present disclosure relates to massage apparatus, and in particular, to vibrators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, there are many shapes and sizes of vibrators for massaging/stimulating various areas of the human anatomy. Typically, such devices have a base adapted to be held by a user and a vibration head containing a vibration motor that is adapted to deliver vibrations to a specific area of the body. Variations on this basic design include the addition of a secondary vibration head that is closer to the base of the vibrator for simultaneously stimulating two specific areas of the body that are spaced from each other. It is to improvements in the field of vibrators that the present disclosure is directed. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to a vibrator that is capable of distributing vibrations over a diffuse area of the body.